Teh Hijau dan Obrolan Senja Hari
by pindanglicious
Summary: Teh hijau dan rinai hujan, mengiringi obrolan hangat mereka di penghujung hari ini. /Untuk SSFD/rnr?


Senja di balik lazuardi, sang mentari bersiap menyelam ke ufuk barat. Dia bersembunyi malu di sebalik gejuju mega yang berarak di angkasa. Menyorotkan bias sinarnya yang berwarna jingga keemasan ─warna itu menjadi kontras dengan cokelatnya guguran daun.

Penghujung musim gugur.

Desa yang disebut sebagai Konohagakure ini, kini menjadi desa penuh daun cokelat berguguran. Samar namun eksis, horizon pun memancarkan bias kemerahan yang menciptakan sebuah loka adiwarna. Semakin sempurna, boleh dikata.

Di ujung desa, terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah sibuk menyapu halaman distrik nun luas. Usianya tak kurang dari kepala empat. Rambut merah muda yang selalu tergerai sebatas bahu itu bergoyang selincah gerakan sang empunya.

Napas dihelanya, lalu berucap selembut sutra; "Ah, daun-daun ini gugur dan berserakan di mana-mana," ─seraya menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

Hendak ia melanjutkan kegiatan sapu menyapu, datang seorang pemuda tampan dari arah utara. Ia melompat dan menghampiri wanita itu dengan wajah seceria-cerianya. Tak lupa di belakangnya, seorang gadis mengikuti pemuda itu dengan langkah santai dan wajahnya yang menyorot datar. Wanita secerah musim semi itu tersenyum hangat.

"Oh, kalian," ia tertawa kecil, menghampiri pemuda itu terlebih dahulu dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di rambut hitam kebiruannya.

"_Kaa-san, _kami punya kabar yang sangat sangat bagus!"

Pemuda yang usianya kurang lebih 16 tahun itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya terbentang, seperti hendak memeluk wanita yang dipanggilnya _Kaa-san_.

"Ah, ah, _Kaa-san _harus menyiapkan teh di teras supaya kita santai mengobrol. Kalian capek, _Kaa-san _tahu itu, Ryuzaki," ─senyuman renyah menghiasi wajah ayu sang ibu.

Pemuda itu ─nama kecilnya Ryuzaki, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia memasang wajah sok bijak ─walau memang benar ia adalah seorang yang sangat bijak. "Oh, tidak, tidak, _Kaa-san_. Kau yang lelah setelah seharian menyapu distrik Uchiha. Bilamana _Tou-san _pulang nanti, aku akan menghukumnya karena tak membantumu!" gertaknya diselingi candaan. Ibunya tertawa kecil. Ah, anaknya sudah dewasa.

"Kalau _Kaa-san _enak beristirahat, siapa yang akan membersihkan kompleks Uchiha ini, Ryuzaki? Ah, _Tou-san_ pulang larut mungkin. Kasihan, capek. Jangan dihukum, dia adalah kepala keluarga yang baik. Hehehe."

"Yaah, _Kaa-san_, soal menyapu serahkan saja pada Ichigo," Ryuzaki mengecurutkan bibirnya dan menatap ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi terdiam. Lalu Ichigo mendelik.

"Bocah tengik. Seenaknya saja!" ─gadis berparas serupa dengan sang Ryuzaki itu memakinya datar.

"Aku bukan bocah! Umurku sudah 16 tahun, dasar _Baa-chan _berdada rata!"

"Bocah cebol!"

"─hei, hei, sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar lagi, kalian sudah berumur 16 tahun, sudah bukan anak kecil. Ryuzaki, berhenti menggoda saudarimu, seharusnya anak kembar itu akur dan saling memahami perasaannya satu sama lain," ─sang ibu kemudian menegur kedua anaknya lembut, dan cara itu ampuh.

"Nah, karena sudah berdamai, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mengobrol di teras depan? Sembari menunggu _Tou-san _kalian pulang, _Kaa-san _akan menyiapkan teh hijau untuk kalian. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini,"

.

.

.

**Teh Hijau dan Obrolan Senja Hari**

**A Fanwork made by pindanglicious  
Dedicated to SasuSaku FanDay 2013**

**Fanart & Fanfiction © pindanglicious  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**T Rated for language**

_Family-centric / Future Fic / Semi-Canon / OC / OOC / Fluff?_

.

.

.

"Wow, kalian menjadi kapten tim ANBU?"

Wanita beranak dua itu bertanya takjub seraya menaruh nampan berisikan tiga cangkir teh hijau yang masih panas. Aromanya khas, sesuai dengan cuaca di penghujung musim gugur ini. Hujan kecil menemani senja, membuat semuanya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Namun tak ada sambar dan jilatan petir, itulah sesuatu yang mengagumkannya.

"Oh, _arigatou_─ya, _Kaa-san_! Berdua!" jawab Ryuzaki sumrigah. Ia mengambil secangkir teh yang sudah disediakan ibunya. "Oh, oh, lihat itu. Ichigo sepertinya masih kesal karena suara kami tadi imbang!" ─ia menatap saudari kembarnya jahil. Ichigo diam, ia bukan tipe anak yang mudah tersulut emosi. Membuat sang Ryuzaki menggembungkan pipi.

"Berdua? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya sang ibu heran. Alis merah mudanya bertaut, penasaran.

Ryuzaki tertawa renyah; "Hahaha. Tentu bisa, _Kaa-san_! Kami 'kan, kembar yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Masa anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura tidak bisa menyabet gelar kapten ANBU?" ─ia berseru bangga, menyebut nama kedua orangtuanya seraya mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Wanita bernama Uchiha Sakura itu tertawa renyah.

"Kalian terlalu membanggakan kami," puji wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ia menyisiri rambutnya yang tak pernah ia biarkan tumbuh melebihi bahu itu pelan. "─rasanya, baru kemarin sekali _Kaa-san _merasa berat mengandung kalian. Beraaat sekali."

Ryuzaki mengerjapkan matanya yang sehijau klorofil, kemudian ia menepuk pucuk kepala saudarinya. "Bayi yang berada di bawah biasanya lebih terasa berat," candanya disertai seringai jahil. Ichigo menampik tangan saudaranya kesal.

"Jangan memegang kepalaku! Itu tak sopan, bodoh! Aku lebih tua darimu!" sungut gadis Uchiha yang tadi berdiam diri tersebut. Adik kembarnya mengecurutkan bibirnya.

"Hanya tiga menit, Ichigo! Tiga!" Ryuzaki mengacungkan tiga jarinya di hadapan wajah saudari kembarnya yang super datar. "Tiga menit, lima belas detik! Begitu kata _Tou-san_!" cengirnya lagi. Ichigo mendengus.

Sakura kembali terkekeh mendengar argumen kecil kedua anak kembarnya, tentang perihal kesopanan terhadap yang lebih tua. Dulu, Ryuzaki dan Ichigo sering beradu mulut seperti sekarang ini, namun linguistik mereka kini berkembang pesat.

"Ayolah, ayolah. Di sini yang _iryo-nin _bukan cuma _Kaa-san_, Ichigo. Aku. Aku mengerti cukup banyak soal ilmu medis, termasuk perihal bayi yang memberatkan ibunya saat di kandungan,"

Ichigo mendecih sinis. "Kau hanya ninja medis, bukan bidan. Kedua bidang itu memiliki perbedaan satu sama lain," ujarnya datar.

"Aku psikolog saja kalau begitu. Habis, kau sama sekali tak punya ekspresi. Kasihan sekali!"

"Oh, Ryuzaki. Kau tak pernah memerhatikan pelajaran genetika? Bukankah itu ilmu dasar medis, eh, _Kaa-san_?" sindir gadis berparas bagai pinang terbelah dua dengan sang adik itu. Matanya yang sehijau giok beralih pada mata sang ibu yang serupa. Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Bangga.

"Ah, aku memerhatikannya," sangkal Ryuzaki menggembungkan pipinya. Sakura membiarkan perdebatan itu berlangsung khidmat. Ia percaya, tak akan ada lagi barang-barang yang pecah dan tembok yang roboh karena tinjuan maut Ryuzaki. Tak akan ada sengat listrik dan _genjutsu mangekyou _yang keluar dari Ichigo. Mereka sudah dewasa sekarang, biarlah mereka berparadigma.

"Aku, dan kau. Memiliki rambut sehitam _Tou-san_, mata sehijau _Kaa-san_, dan paras bagai pinang dibelah dua, namun sayang sekali kau dan aku memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Kau memang putri sejati _Tou-san_, Ichigo," tutur pemuda berambut kakatua. "Oh! Aku sangat suka ilmu medis! Suka sekali! Kau sesekali harus mempelajarinya, Ichigo! Supaya kelak wajahmu memiliki sebuah ekspresi ketakjuban akan kekuasaan Tuhan,"

Uchiha Sakura sekali lagi tertawa renyah di selang-selang perdebatan. Ia membuat suasana yang agak emosional tadi menjadi cair. Kedua anaknya akan terbawa oleh naluri keibuan Sang Nyonya Uchiha.

Jemari telunjuk Sakura yang lentik dan putih itu mengusap bibir cangkir, memainkannya berulang. "Hal yang berbau biologi itu berkaitan erat dengan medis, Ryuzaki. Ah…. Kautahu? Dulu _Kaa-san _tidak memiliki kemampuan apa pun sama sekali. Ya, sama sekali. Hanya pandai mengontrol _chakra_, tak lebih sehabisnya. Beruntung Tsunade-_sama_ mau menerima _Kaa-san _sebagai muridnya ─saat awal-awal _Tou-san _kalian meninggalkan Konoha. Sungguh, _Kaa-san _sangat mengingat momen itu. Di mana _Kaa-san _memohon pada Naruto-_jisan _untuk membawa pulang _Tou-san _kembali. Hihihi."

Manik hijau yang paling tua itu menatap rinai hujan yang membasahi tanah. Sembari bernostalgia akan masa lalunya yang tak menentu, senang sedih semuanya ia rasa, Sakura bersyukur karena masih mempunyai rumah.

"Jodoh memang tak disangka, ya, _Kaa-san_," Ryuzaki mengklasifikasi. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Siapa tahu, nanti Ichigo akan mendapatkan Rutohi sebagai jodohnya. Rival menjadi cinta," ─ia mencolek kembarannya yang masih tak mau membuka mulut.

"_Tou-san _tak akan mau merestui seorang Uzumaki," gumam Ichigo tak berintonasi. Dalam benaknya terbayang sosok rival sekaligus orang yang disukainya, tengah merangkul pinggangnya. Ah, imaji yang tak terlalu liar. Ia tak mau memikirkan anak tengah Uzumaki itu lagi.

"Oh, tidak, tidak," Sakura sang ibu menengahi. "Kami membebaskan apa pun yang kalian mau, selama itu baik bagi kalian, Ichigo. _Kaa-san _yakin _Tou-san _tak akan mau mempermasalahkan dan membatasi hubunganmu dengan Rutohi-_kun_," jelasnya seraya tersenyum jahil. Karena ia tahu, ada rasa terpendam di balik gurat wajah datar putri sulungnya.

Ryuzaki memanyunkan bibirnya berpura-pura marah. "Aku cemburu, _Kaa-san_! Ichigo hanya untukku!" candanya.

"Ahahaha. Bisa saja, Ryuzaki,"

"Aku tak sudi."

"Hueee! Jahat!"

"Kau yang bodoh, hubungan sedarah itu menimbulkan cacat pada keturunan! Katanya _iryo-nin_!"

Ryuzaki terpekur sejenak. Lalu kemudian, tawa geli keluar dari mulutnya. Ichigo baru saja menyadari omongannya yang agak melenceng. Gadis berparas datar itu berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipinya dengan ekspresinya yang santai.

"Huummph! Aku 'kan bercanda! Duh, jangan-jangan Ichigo benar-benar suka padaku, ya? Hahahaha! Susah sih memiliki adik yang tampan, menawan, dan digilai gadis-gadis sepertiku, iya 'kan _Kaa-san_?" jahil pemuda awal itu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah sang ibu. Keduanya tertawa lepas.

Sulung dari Uchiha kembar itu kemudian mendengus. Menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih muda tiga menit darinya tersebut. "Tampan? Aku ragu, Ryuzaki. Orang menyebutmu _shota_. Orang mengiramu wanita. Fakta membuktikan kalau kau adalah laki-laki paling pendek di angkatan Rookie kita," klasifikasinya panjang. Membuat sang adik kembar membeku untuk beberapa saat.

Manik hijau milik Uchiha Sakura menatap mereka geli. Rasanya, hangat sekali ada bersama mereka, anak-anaknya. Dulu saat remaja, hari-harinya suram, selalu dirundung gundah; ia harus memilih antara melepas cinta pada Sasuke dan mempertahankannya, semua demi desa. Setiap hari gelap, walau alih-alih Naruto ─sang sahabat, dan rekan-rekannya yang lain ada menghiburnya.

Tapi sekarang, semuanya berubah.

Hawa panas yang menyelimuti teh hijau itu sudah berpindah, menjadi hangat. Tetapi teh itu masih menyimpan rasa tersendiri. Sembari menunggu hujan rintik-rintik ini reda dan matahari benar-benar tenggelam, Sakura melanjutkan lamunannya, ia hanyut ke dalam memoar masa lalu. Membiarkan kedua anaknya yang masih berbincang-bincang.

Tertuang sejuta kenangan dalam benaknya.

Rasanya, baru kemarin ia dilahirkan sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Tumbuh selayaknya, mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup ─lebih, lebih dari cukup. Bahkan sampai sekarang, kedua orangtuanya masih ada, sering sekali menjenguknya. Bukan sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang harus kehilangan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya saat usia muda, dilanda trauma yang membakar kewarasan. Sakura tersenyum pahit mengenangnya.

Sakura pertama kali bertemu Ino ─rival sekaligus sahabat abadinya ketika anak-anak mengatainya dahi lebar. Ino memberikan pita merah padanya, melindunginya dari ejekan anak-anak itu. Ah, Ino adalah figur seorang kakak baginya.

Sakura pertama kali masuk akademi, bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu, dari sanalah timbul perihal cinta pertama. Ia menikmatinya, menikmati kebersamaan bersama _pangerannya _selama menjadi _genin_, satu kelompok bersamanya. Tim 7.

Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dan membuat hatinya terguncang hebat. Tahun-tahun berikutnya, ia melalui petualangan panjang tanpa ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Lagi. Hingga akhirnya anak darah Uchiha itu kembali setelah perang usai, melamarnya dengan cara paling mengharukan, dan berujung ke sebuah pelaminan. Padahal hampir berkali-kali Sasuke berniat membunuhnya.

Sakura pertama kali melihat sosok dingin itu tersenyum lebar saat Shizune-_senpai _mengabarkan kehamilannya. Hari-hari dilaluinya dengan berat yang amat sangat di bagian paling bawah perutnya, namun ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Sampai untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum senang ─dengan derai air mata bahagia di wajahnya, saat melihat kedua anaknya lahir dengan selamat.

.

.

.

"Oh, _Kaa-san!" _Ryuzaki menyahut. Membuyarkan lamunan ibundanya yang tersentak pelan.

"A-ah, Ryuzaki, ada apa?" respon sang bunda. Ia menaruh cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong.

Binar tak terdeskripsikan menyorot dari iris hijau teduh putranya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung ke bawah membentuk segaris kurva; senyuman. "Anu, anu! Kami ingin mendengar cerita bagaimana _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _menikah!" ujarnya girang, mirip anak kecil yang minta didongengkan oleh ibunya sebelum tidur.

Mendengarnya, wajah putih sang bunda merona merah. Ia lalu mendapatkan seulas senyum tipis dari putrinya yang sama-sama penasaran ─walaupun gadis itu mengekspresikannya dengan cara lain.

"Uhm,"

Wanita itu tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ia menatap cincin pernikahan yang bertengger di jari manisnya sejenak, lalu menatap kedua anak itu penuh arti. Seulas senyum simpul terpatri di wajah ayunya.

"Saat Tuhan mengendalikan cinta di antara kami," ujarnya pelan, lalu tertawa geli.

"Ahhhh _Kaa-san _malah berpuitis!" rengek anaknya.

"Hah…. Wanita itu lebih menyukai puisi daripada filosofi, Ryuzaki," timpal Uchiha Ichigo seraya menghela napasnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia mengerti apa maksud dari puisi _Kaa-san_-nya.

"Aku 'kan bukan wanita! Aku tak minat menjadi puitisi,"

"Oh ya? Selama ini aku merasakan kalau kau adalah adik wanitaku,"

"Heee! Tidak lucu!"

Ichigo kembali mengulas senyum tipis. Sang ibu yang memperhatikannya, dalam benaknya muncul sebuah klasifikasi; ia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

Lalu wanita itu menyimpulkan, "Apa pun minat kalian, Ichigo, Ryuzaki, _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _pasti mendukung kalian. Selama minat itu baik, kenapa tidak?" tuturnya lembut. Sakura mendekati kedua anaknya, dan memeluk mereka bersamaan. Menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya. "Hah…. Anak-anak _Kaa-san _tumbuh besar, sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin kalian berada di pangkuan _Kaa-san_, merengek minta diberikan ASI," lanjut wanita itu. Kedua anaknya mendengus menahan tawa.

"Oh, matahari sudah tenggelam, _Kaa-san_," Ichigo menyela di antara mereka. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat datar, sedari tadi. Telunjuk pucatnya yang serupa dengan sang ayah menunjuk ufuk barat, yang dikelilingi gunung dan perbukitan. Di sana, ada nila dan ungu yang menggantikan sang lazuardi. Hujan pun kini terhenti.

"Huh … sepertinya _Tou-san _tak akan mau mendukung minatku sebagai _iryo-nin_, _Kaa-san_," keluh Ryuzaki mengalihkan perhatian. Membuat kedua hawa di sana menaikkan sebelah alis mereka bingung.

"Kenapa?" sang ibu bertanya.

"Soalnya, aku 'kan laki-laki─"

Belum sempat pembicaraan itu selesai, sesosok laki-laki lain menyela dengan nada beratnya. "Tidak juga. Banyak kok, _iryo-nin _berjenis kelamin laki-laki," sangkalnya dengan suara tak berintonasi. Semua perhatian lalu berpusat pada sosok yang terlihat sangat awet muda tersebut. Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kapan pulangnya? Aku tak mendengar suara langkah kakimu dan merasakan aliran _chakra_-mu," gumamnya heran. Wanita itu kemudian celingak-celinguk, menatap sekelilingnya. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Oh, saat kalian menikmati obrolan," jawabnya pelan. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah ketiga sosok bermata hijau itu. "Ah, aku banyak tertinggal?" ─Sasuke melanjutkan, dengan senyuman tipis yang menguar di wajah tampannya. Istrinya merona tipis.

"Ah, eh, _Tou-san_, kau tidak akan percaya─"

"Hn, kapten ANBU, ya? Do─ eh, Naruto-_jisan _memberi tahu _Tou-san _tentang itu," terangnya. Masih dengan senyum tipis yang sedikit melebar. "Selamat, ya." Ryuzaki dan Ichigo menatap ayah mereka tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Yakin tak mau memeluk _Tou-san _kalian ini?" canda sang ayah jahil, dan langsung diserbu oleh ketiga sosok yang dikasihinya tersebut.

**End**

**Foot note: **like what I said, ini buat SSFD haha. Idk how'd ya think about these fanworks, yang penting ayo kita rayakan SSFD tahun ini dengan meriah dan tulus(?) x'D

Saya kepikiran ide ini waktu ngegambar OC saya, Minto, namanya, lagi minum teh hijau juga hehe xDD  
Oh iya, kayaknya fic ini juga sekaligus perayaan ultah pertama saya di dA :D hihihi XD /plak

Dan, saya juga lagi tergila-gila sama roman angkatan 20an dan 30an. Bahasanya indah, sekali. Jadi, saya mau coba implementasikan ke sini.  
Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan :( wajar aja sih, nasib bocah kelas 9 SMP; dikejar UN D'x

Ditunggu ya feedbacknya, Savers, Fanficcers~


End file.
